


Ringing In The New Year

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick celebrate New Year's Eve in the best way possible.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 7





	Ringing In The New Year

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to "A Christmas Dance" and "A Spoonful Of Sugar"

Patrick was awakened from his dreams of sunset drenched beaches and margarita flavored kisses by someone nuzzling his left ear. "Hmm," he hummed, sitting up. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Pete gave him a kiss. "Happy new year. When did you get in?"

"About an hour ago. The diva canceled on me, so I cancelled the studio session." Patrick explained. "And it's a little late," He indicated the clock on the night stand with a nod; it read 2:15 AM. "But I appreciate the thought." He slid his arms around Pete's neck. "How did the show go?"

"Excellent. Raised a boatload of cash." he paused. "They liked the new single."

"Did they?" Patrick's face lit up. "I was hoping. I mean...it's so different from all our other stuff..."

"But it had a good beat. Got everyone moving," Pete commented. "And that was a bitch to do after the dinner spread they put out." He ran a finger down Patrick's cheek. "Sorry I woke you."

"You didn't. I was dreaming." Patrick put his head on Pete's shoulder. "Good one, too."

"Yeah? Looked like it." Pete brushed a kiss over his temple. "Tell me."

"We're on a beach drinking margaritas and the sun is setting over the water. You've been swimming naked." Patrick smiled. "I can taste the salt on your skin."

"That sounds nice, And pretty doable." Pete's hand slid down Patrick's back to rest against his hip. "I can almost smell the coconut oil."

"Yeah." Patrick looked up. "Are you too tired?"

Smiling, Pete shook his head. "Never for you." They came together in a gentle kiss.

When they finally drew away from each other, Patrick gave Pete's jacket a tug. "Take this off," he said before leaning back against the pillows. "I can't believe they made you dress up to DJ."

"A lot of big names with even bigger pocketbooks. They wanted the right look. Classy, I guess." Pete quickly got rid of his jacket and tie. "This more along the lines of what you had in mind?"

"Definitely," Patrick began attacking shirt buttons. "Here. Let me help you."

Once Pete was naked he laid down next to Patrick, taking the singer back into his arms. "So...what did you have in mind?" he asked as he switched off the bedside lamp. "Or am I allowed to improvise?"

For an answer, Patrick wrapped his legs aroound Pete's waist. "Yes?" he asked hopefully.

"Definitely yes." Pete began trailing kisses down his neck and along his collarbone. "Love doing you this way...kissing you all over...

"Love you doing it. God...Pete..." Patrick's fingers dug into Pete's broad shoulders. "Yes...please..."

"Please what, baby?" Pete asked, reaching up to brush a lock of bright red hair out of his lover's closed eyes. "Tell me what you want. I can keep doing this..." He lanted a kiss on Patrick's chest just above his left nipple. "Or I can do more. Up to you."

"More," Patrick got out. "Always want more with you. Please, Pete...more..."

"Shh, Patrick baby. I got you." Reaching into the nightstand drawer, Pete pulled out the bottle of lube kept there. "Just...let me do this. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. You can't...Oh." Patrick groaned as two slick fingers slipped inside. "That's it..."

"Like that?"

"Yes...more." Patrick arched into the touch, forcing Pete's fingers in deeper. "Harder. Make me feel it."

"Anything my baby wants," Pete promised as he removed his fingers and coaxed Patrick onto his hands and knees. "Want you to watch," he said, nodding to their reflection in th closet door mirrors to the side of them. "Want you to see us both while I drive both of us crazy."

"Yes." Reaching out, Patrick grabbed onto the bedposts for support. "Do it. Fuck me." 

"God, I love it when you fucking curse," Pete said as he slicked himself up. He moved in back of Patrick, his cock nudging against his lover's ass. "Okay?"

Patrick nodded frantically. "Yes...now." He let out a long, low moan as Pete slowly pressed into him. "Oh God..you feel so good..."

"And you feel incredible," Pete breathed as he kissed the back of his neck. "Love you...love you so much, my baby...I gotta move..."

"Yes." Patrick let out a longer, deeper moan as Pete began to thrust. "Yes...fuck...so fucking good..."

"Yes," Pete echoed as he picked up the pace. "Love you so much...my baby...my angel...my everything..." Reaching between Patrick's legs, he grasped his hard cock and began stroking it in time with his pumping hips. "Come on, baby...let me hear you. Sing for me."

Patrick shuddered, his cries rising in tone and pitch as he was being driven relentlessly toward climax. "With me," he begged, arching into Pete's touch. He was so close... "Want you with me...Pete..."

"Patrick!" Pete cried as his own climax overcame him in a sudden, head spinning rush. Patrick came a moment later, Pete's name a whisper on his lips.

They both collapsed onto the bed, clutching each other close as they tried to catch their breath. "Sweet angel baby," Pete crooned as he scattered kisses along Patrick's cheek and down the back of his neck. "God, you're amazing."

"Mmm. So are you. So much." He couldn't help wincing a little as Pete withdrew. "Pete..."

"Shh. Give me a sec. Let me get something." Getting up, Pete staggered to the bathroom. 

A moment later, Patrick was awakened by a warm cloth being dragged across his ass and between his legs. "Mmm...hey."

"Hey yourself." They shared a kiss. "Happy new year."

"And to you, too." Patrick suddenly giggled. "What a way to ring it in."

"No way better." Pulling the comforter over them both, Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist and pulled him close. "Love you, Lunchbox."

Patrick rolled his eyes at the ridiculous nickname Pete had given him sometime around 2006. "Love you, too." They were both asleep moments later.


End file.
